


Marina's Sweet Sixteen

by luthienblack



Category: Turma da Mônica Jovem | Monica's Gang Teen (Comics)
Genre: Fan Character insert, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: Suzi and the Lemon Street girls were really excited with Marina's Sweet Sixteen. The party was the only subject in all conversations around the street. It was the oportunity Suzi needed to finally show Nimbus how she truly felt about him. But things never goes as we plan.This is my version of the Marina's Sweet 16 original story, with Suzi as one of the characters.





	1. Invited, but alone

Weekend. The day was just starting. Suzi entered the shower, having a good bath to have a good day. She was humming her favourite song while washing her long blonde hair.  
  
 _"Do you believe in Magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me..."_  
  
All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened and Monica entered, with her laptop on hands:  
  
"SUZI, GUESS WHAT??"  
"Oh my God, what the heck, Monica???" cried Suzi, peeking from behind the shower curtain, shampoo running through her startled face. Monica was still in her pajamas and was jumping with her blue bunny slippers.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry! But Maggy just called me and look what we just got!!"  
Suzi wiped shampoo from her eyes while trying to focus on the laptop screen. There, in giant flourish letters, was written:  
  
 ** _MARINA INVITES YOU FOR HER SWEET 16._**  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Suzi cried again, jumping inside the shower box. "A sweet sixteen party?? How awesooooome!!!!"  
"Isn't it?" said Monica. "I am so excited! Get out of this shower right now! We need to meet the girls back at the sports court!"  
"Alright, alright! I'm almost done!" said Suzi.  
  
Suzi finished getting ready and both girls went to the school's sports court, that was open on weekends. All the boys were there playing basketball, and the girls were sitting on the bleachers, in a lively conversation. When Suzi and Monica joined them, it was a explosion of feminine voices all over the sports court:  
  
"Marina! We were so happy to get your invitation!" said Suzi, hugging her birthday friend.  
"Aww, I'm so glad Suzi! I want all of you girls there, ok?" Marina said, happily.  
"Oh my Gosh, this supermegaparty will be a blast! Totes amazing!" said Denise, barely containing herself.  
"I want an unforgettable party for all of us..." said Marina. "After all, we only turn sixteen once!"  
"Even though there was a time where we turned seven years old every year..." Monica whispered to Suzi, who chuckled a little.  
  
The boys finished their basketball game and noticed that the girls were too busy to care about them, not even being aware of the several "master moves" that Jim Five made.  He and the other boys stood close to the girls to hear the conversation:  
  
"Well, I can say that I am excited!" said Dustine "Can you imagine how pretty would be Marina entering the ballroom with her parents, like a princess?"  
"Even though she's already a princess, am I right?" Suzi added.  
"Oh girls... I am no princess..." said Marina, slightly blushing.  
"Of course you are!" said Franklin, introducing the boys to the conversation. "You are  **my**  princess."  
"Aww, Frank you silly..." Marina kissed her boyfriend's cheek tenderly.  
"Imagine how cute will be Marina entering the ballroom with Frank..." said Maggy in a dreamy voice. "...Both ready to dance the Sixteen Couples Waltz!"  
"WALTZ???" Jim Five interrupted. "What the heck?"  
"The Sixteen Couples Waltz!" replied Marina. "It's one of the Sweet Sixteen parties traditions!"  
"B-but is it hard to dance it?" asked Jim Five, nervously.  
"Not at all, Jimmy!" said Suzi. "With a bit of training you guys can catch it in a jiffy."  
"That's why I think it's better you guys start thinking of who will be your pairings at the ball, huh?" said Marina, hugging Frank in between giggles.  
  
Suzi stopped for a while and looked to her right. A bit away from the group, Nimbus was tying his shoelaces. When he stood up, he flicked his hair back, making Suzi sigh.  _"Do I stand a chance?"_  Suzi thought to herself.


	2. Do you wanna dance with me?

Suzi wasn't the only one who was bewildered with the idea of getting herself a partner. Monica was also very nervous when Maggy said that she should ask Jim Five to go with her. After a few minutes of courage enhancement, Monica decided to talk to him, but Carmen reached him first:  
"Jimmy...?"  
"Yes?" Jim Five replied, not paying much attention.  
Suddenly, Monica became furiously red:  
"WHAT???"  
"Sorry sweetie, but Jimmy already said 'yes' to me." said Carmen cynically.  
"Huh? I said 'yes' to what??" asked Jim Five, confused.  
"To the waltz, of course!" said Carmen "Bucky and Nimbus already have a partner! You're the best option I had left."  
  
Suzi stopped paying attention to them at "Bucky and Nimbus already have a partner!". She looked at Nimbus, and he was talking to a very skinny girl with long pitch black hair. The first thing that came to her mind was to choke that skinny neck of hers, whoever she was. But then she thought better... If he wanted it to be like that, so be it. Nimbus looked back to Suzi, their eyes met for a moment, but then she looked away the second after. She approached Denise and asked:  
"De... What is the name of that skinny girl who is our classmate again?"  
"Who? The brunette?" asked Denise. Suzi nodded. "Her name is Maria Mello, dearie... There's a while she's been in our school, arrived a few weeks before you I guess..."  
"Oh, okay... Thanks..."  
  
Suzi noticed that Monica wasn't amongst them anymore. She asked Maggy where she was and Maggy said she went home 'cause she wasn't feeling well. Suzi went back Monica's home immediately after thanking Maggy for the info. While heading home, she looked behind her and saw Nimbus looking at her from afar. She ignored it and kept walking.  
  
Getting home, Suzi saw Mrs. Luisa sitting on the sofa, watching TV and when she asked her where Monica was, she said that Monica went straight up to her bedroom. Suzi went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom's door before entering:  
"Mo?"  
"Hi Suzi." Monica replied with a sigh.  
"How are you, hun?" asked Suzi.  
"I'm okay..."  
"It's not what I see..." said Suzi, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Well... It's Jimmy Five... You know... He always makes me feel like I'm a waste..."  
"Aww, honey..." Suzi tightened the hug a bit. "If I could do anything for you to feel better..."  
"Well, I'm fine actually... I talked with my mom and found a way..."  
"Really? What you have in mind?"  
"I..." Monica hesitated for a while. "I... Asked Tony to be my partner at the ball."  
Suzi got a little surprised with what Monica said. She met Tony a few days after arriving from England. He was a very handsome guy, but empty and rotten on the inside. Monica told her that he had messed up with her before.  
"Uhm... I dunno dear... I don't trust that guy..."  
"Yeah, I know he's not a very trustworthy person... But I'm one hundred percent sure that he won't let me down this time!"  
"Are you sure, baby?" asked Suzi, raising an eyebrow.  
"No! I fear that he'll make fool of me again!!" said Monica, desperately. "But what can I do? He was the only person with no partner..."  
"You mean the only boy... I have no partner either."  
"Really?" Monica's eyes widened in surprise. "But what about Nimbus?"  
"Who said I had guts to ask him? I thought he'd be a gentleman and ask me, but he accepted Maria Mello's request before I could think of anything."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, girl..." said Monica sadly. "If I could I'd ask you to go with me."  
  
Suzi suddenly stopped and started to think about what Monica just said. She had an idea... But she didn't knew if Monica would agree with it... She decided to take a risk:  
"Mo... Can I make you an unusual proposal?"  
"Sure!" Monica happily agreed, but then felt a bit insecure. "W-what is it?"  
"If Tony fails with you... Would you dance with me at the ball?"  
"M-me... And you?" Monica stuttered a little. "At the ball?"  
"Yeah, nothing serious though... So you don't be by yourself... I even give up the dress! I go in suit and tie. It'll be just at the Sixteen Couples Waltz only! We're going to change to party dresses after all anyways! What do you think? Of course that if it's too weird to you we don't even tr-"  
"THAT'S AWESOME!" Monica interrupted Suzi getting up with a jump. "What a great idea!!"  
"Really??" Suzi stood up as well.  
"Of course! It'll be totally out of normal! We're going to stand out in the ballroom! And plus, I won't have my feet smashed by Tony's giant loafers..."  
"I heard that he is a pretty good dancer, though..."  
"Oh but I'd rather be dancing with you instead!" Said Monica, making Suzi blush a little bit.  
"So, do you wanna dance with me?"  
"Absolutely!!!"


	3. Waltz Teacher

On the next day, Marina called to Monica's asking Suzi to meet her at the playground square by the afternoon. Suzi wondered what she wanted. When both met, Marina said:  
"Suzi... I want to ask you a favor..."  
"Sure darling! Whatever you want..." agreed Suzi.  
"Well... I noticed that the guys are pretty confused about that waltz thing... Mainly the boys. I even tried to teach Frank one or two steps, but he's not much of a good learner when the subject is dancing, you know..."  
"I see... Boys tend to take a while more to get used to dancing..."  
"Yeah, so..." Marina hesitated a bit. "I wanted to know if you couldn't help them... I know you had dance lessons before, and you know how to dance any kind of-"  
"Of course I'll gladly help you, sweetie!" interrupted Suzi, kindly. "The boys aren't that much into dance, but it'll be easy. Don't worry, I won't let anyone do badly at your party, okay?" she said, smiling.  
Marina jumped of joy, hugging Suzi and planting little kisses all over her face:  
"Aww, thanks girl! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
So both girls finished talking about the dancing lessons' schedule, that would take place at the ballroom. After setting all the details, Suzi commented:  
"Uhm... Marina... I guess you know that Monica asked Tony to be her partner at the Sixteen Couples Waltz, right?  
"Yeah... She told me herself. I really got a bit insecure about that, since he has messed up with her many times before."  
"I'm worried as well..." Suzi sighed, then asked. "What do you think about me dancing with Monica? In case Tony messes up again?"  
Marina looked at Suzi with surprise, as if she wasn't expecting that kind of question. She thought a little bit and then replied:  
"Well... I guess there's no problem, Suzi, I mean... Since one of you go in suit and tie... We have already paid for sixteen suits and sixteen dresses..."  
"Oh yeah, of course I already said that to Monica, we agreed that I'll use the suit. She deserves to shine at the party more than me."  
"Well, in this case there's no problem at all!" Marina looked around and whispered to Suzi. "In this case I'll send your suit to Jim Five's, it's where the boys are going to get ready for the party. I was going to pay for Tony's suit, but I have a very strong feeling that he will mess up again, you know..."  
"I have that feeling too." said Suzi, then smiling to her friend. "Thanks, Marina."  
"No problem, sweetheart! I rather have you dancing with Monica than that moron..." Marina made a doubt expression and asked. "You haven't got a pairing yourself, dear?"  
"Well..." Suzi scratched the back of her head shyly. "I was going to ask Nimbus you know... But..."  
"Oh I know..." Marina interrupted. "I know that Maria Mello asked him... I'm sorry."  
"Nevermind..." Suzi sighed. "I guess he didn't wanted to go with me anyways..."


	4. Training... LOTS of training

It was the week before the long awaited day, and Suzi started the waltz lessons for her friends who were going to dance in the Sixteen Couples Waltz. The whole gang was there at the first day, what cheered Suzi up, 'cause the more people learning how to dance the better. Suzi even reunited with friends who she haven't seen for a long time, such as Keika and Tikara, Doreen, who was going to be lead by Angel, and Luca, that was going to dance with the help of a special mechanical wheelchair invented by Frank. She even met Irene, a sophomore that are friends with Jim Five, and Monica had confessed to Suzi that she was very jealous of her. And talking about jealousy, Tony have showed up to the first rehearse, surprising everybody. Suzi, seeing everyone there reunited, couldn't avoid thinking about her childhood memories and the face Violeta, her best friend back then, popped in her mind. Suzi wished she was there with them.   
  
Marina came to talk with Suzi, waking her up from her daydream. Together they set up the pairings and added them to the honor guest list:  
  
 _The Sixteen Couples Waltz - Pairings_  
  
Main Couple: Marina and Frank  
  
Bucky and Isabel  
Tony and Monica  
Tod and Maggy  
Jim Five and Carmen  
Smudge and Dustine  
Sunny and Denise  
Luca and Irene  
Angel and Doreen  
Tikara and Keika  
Nimbus and Maria Mello  
Nick and Tati  
Jeremiah and Milena  
Junior and Beatrice  
Igor and Victoria  
Hummer and Lily  
  
After checking all the names again, Suzi started the class:  
"Alright guys..." Suzi started, a bit nervous under the glances of all her friends. "The waltz is a dance that stands for beauty and suavity..."  
"Things that not everyone in this room have, am I right?" Carmen whispered to Denise, pointing at Monica.  
"... But to be honest, waltzing is very easy! With a bit of training everyone can waltz!"  
"I want to see the magic happen." - said Jim Five, thinking aloud.  
"Okay... Please form the pairings and stand facing your partners." asked Suzi. She looked at all the pairings and stoped a bit to look at Nimbus and Maria Mello. The girl was giggling in a silly way and Nimbus was looking lost and distressed. Suzi thought the scene rather funny:  
"Alright, now boys..." Suzi continued. "Put your right arm around your partner's waist, resting your hand-"  
"WHAT THE HECK? YOU MEAN THERE'S HEAVY PETTING IN THIS OBSCENE DANCE???" Jim Five cried dramatically, abruptly interrupting the class.  
"Oh my God!" said Suzi, startled.  
"Jim! Shut up and pay attention!" said Marina.  
"There's nothing obscene in waltz!" said  Maggy. "It's a very romantic dance!"  
  
Suddenly, Jim Five grabbed Carmen by her waist and turned her around with an almost professional hability:  
"Very romantic, huh?" he said.  
"Oohh, check it out! Jimmy's got them moves!" said Denise, adding fuel to the fire.  
"What a show off..."Monica muttered.  
"Ahem!" Suzi cleaned her throat. "Following with the lesson... Boys, extend your left arm and hold the right hand of your partner gently." the boys replied the gesture, some kinda clumsily. "Now girls, your turn! Touch your partner's shoulder with your left hand!" the gestures were replied throughout the ballroom."The boys must lead the girls. We're going to start easy, two steps left, two steps right. Let's try it?" everybody stood still, casting nervous glances at each other. Suzi turned on the radio and a lovely melody started playing."One-two, three-four... One-two, three-four..."  
  
In few seconds the ballroom was upside down. Angel floated with his wings, lifting Doreen a few inches from the floor. Jim Five was stepping frenetically from one side to another, with no rhythm at all, dragging Carmen with him. The system of Luca's mechanical wheelchair crashed and he unwittingly ran across the whole ballroom, leaving Irene alone in the middle of it. You could hear lots of "ouches" and "arghs" of feet being stomped everywhere:  
"Nick Nope! What are you doing???" Suzi yelled from the other side of the room, seeing that his partner was leading him. "The boy must lead the girl!"  
"I like girls with attitude!" Nick replied. "Four-three, two-one... Four-three, two-one..."  
  
While Suzi was running around the ballroom helping the clumsy pairings to get back to normal, Marina thought to herself if the idea of the Sixteen Couples waltz would really work:  
"Suzi... Do you think that this waltz thing is a good idea?" she asked while Suzi was helping Doreen to land. "I mean, if things keep going like this, it'll be a total disaster!"  
"C'mon, Marina! Be positive..." said Suzi. "Except for a trouble here and there, if you pay more attention, they're doing very well. Look at Smudge, for example! It doesn't even look like him dancing! And Monica and Toni, Maria and Nimbus... They're all doing great!"  
"Yeah... You're right." Marina thought better. "It'll work! It's just a matter of training!"  
  
Jim Five passed by them, dragging a totally disheveled Carmen all around:  
"One-two,  **twee** -four... One-two,  **twee** -four..."  
"You mean lots... LOTS of training..." said Suzi, laughing.


	5. Suits and ties.

The rehearsals went very well through the rest of the week. All the boys were surprising their partners, showing to be excelent waltzers. However, there's always that wicked guy that ruins everything... And it wasn't different this time. Tony haven't attended to any rehearsal after the first one. And Monica was obviously very sad, but not surprised by his attitude. But of course, Suzi was there for the rescue and took Tony's place. Both girls seemed to be floating through the ballroom and Marina, seeing what was happening, scratched Tony's name off of the list and added Suzi's name next to Monica's, showing it to no one.  
  
So the great day finally came. The noon air was vibrating with everybody's excitement. As it was settled by Marina, the girls were going to get ready for the party at her house, while the boys were going to get ready at Jim Five's. All the girls were heading towards Marina's when Suzi was heading in the opposite direction:  
"What? Where are you going, gurl? Marina's house is this way!" asked Denise.  
"I know De, but my gown was delivered at Jim Five's... See you later!" Suzi went away waving her hand.  
"Hmm, I don't get it." said Denise, confused.  
"She's going to wear suit and tie in the Sixteen Couples Waltz, Denise..." Monica explained.  
"WHAT? The foreign fashionista will wear suit at the party glamour??? Where's her inner Queen Elizabeth???"  
"She's going to dance with me, just in case Tony doesn't show up..." whispered Monica.  
"WOW! How cool! She's going to be your Princess Charming if your Prince Not-so-Charming blow you off! I'm shook!"  
"Yeah, but keep it to yourself, ok?"  
Of course that, as soon as they arrived at Marina's, even the hairdressers knew that Suzi were going to replace Tony at the waltz.  
  
Suzi arrived at Jim Five's house at the right time. She ringed the bell and who answered the door was Mr. Five:  
  
"Oh, Suzana! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Mr. Five. How about you?"  
"Fine, fine, thank you." there was an awkward pause where Mr. Five was looking at Suzi, trying to guess what she wanted. "S-so... Any message from the girls?"  
"No... I..." Suzi remembered that no one knew what was going on. "I came to get ready for the party!"  
Mr. Five's eyes widened in surprise:  
"B-but no dress was delivered in here..."  
"I'm going to wear suit and tie at the ball, Mr. Five." Suzi laughed as Mr. Five widened his eyes even more.  
"Oh... Well... So... Come in..."  
"Thanks!"  
Entering the room, Suzi saw Mr. Antenor and all the boys reunited there, with their respective suits in hands. They all got surprised with Suzi's presence:  
"What are you doing here, Suzi?" asked Jim Five.  
"Well... I came to get my suit."  
"Aha! So we finally discovered the mistery of the spare suit and..." exclaimed Smudge, suddenly stopping as the penny dropped on him. "You're going to wear a suit?"  
"Yeah! I'll be dancing with Monica if Tony doesn't show up at the ball."  
All the boys were silent, stupefied.  _"Is it that weird for a girl to dance with another girl?"_  Suzi thought to herself.   
Then Bucky said:  
"Oh, that's why you danced with her at the rehearsals..."  
"But don't you have a partner, Suzi?" - Asked Sunny.  
"No..." Suzi looked at Nimbus, who looked away.  
"So be my partner!" said Nick Nope.  
"But you already have a partner, Nick!" said Smudge.  
"But my partner won't be wearing a suit! I want a partner in suit as well!"  
"Don't be dumb!" said Smudge, slapping him on the back of the head.  
"Well... You know, I'd rather have you danicing with Monica than him, Suzi." said Jim Five, resting a hand on Suzi's shoulder.  
"Thanks, Jim. Don't worry, I'll take a good care of her." she said it with a wink, making Jim Five blush a little.  
  
Suzi got her suit and went to change at the bathroom. When she came back, completely dressed up with her hair tied in a discreet ponytail and basic makeup on her face, she met the boys all dressed up as well, but with no ties. When they saw the perfect knot on her tie they went crazy about it:  
"How did you do that???"  
"That what?" she asked, puzzled.  
"This perfect knot in your tie!" said Frank, analyzing her tie with a magnifying glass.  
"Oh this?" Suzi pointed to her tie. "It's easy! Mr. Antenor, Mr. Five, come here and help me..."  
So Suzi, Mr. Five and Mr. Antenor started helping the guys out with their own ties. Suzi made a point of helping Nimbus with his tie. Their faces were very close of each other:  
"Y-you're looking great, Suzi..." Nimbus said, making Suzi blush a bit.  
"Thanks..."  
"So, you're really going to dance with Monica?"  
"Yeah..." Suzi sighed a little, she could smell his perfume. "I can't leave my friend in the lurch when she needs me most..."  
"I see..."  
"Done!" Suzi said, smothing the tie on his chest.  
"T-thanks..."  
  
Everybody was ready, extremely elegant in their suits and ties. It was time to go to the ballroom to meet their damsels.


	6. Disappointments.

Suzi and the boys arrived at the ballroom, that was entirely adorned in white and blue. The dancefloor was surrounded by the tables for the guests and, at a small stage beside a huge luxuriously decorated stairway, several tiny real life cherubs were singing a cheerful song and playing little harps. All the guests were already there, except for the girls. Frank went upstairs to check if Marina was there. A few minutes after, all the girls arrived, dazzling in their gorgeous blue dresses and wearing impeccable makeup. Suzi held her breath when Monica approached her. She never saw such a beautiful girl in all her life. Monica's beauty overcame all the other girls... Maybe not even Marina were as beautiful as her. It was weird for Suzi to have these kind of thoughts about her friend, but she couldn't hide from herself that seeing Monica like that moved with something inside her in that moment. When Monica approached, Suzi took her hand and kissed it cordially:  
  
"You look like a real princess!"  
"Aww..." Monica blushed under her makeup. "Stop it, Suzi..."  
"I'm serious!"  
"You're looking really gorgeous in this suit as well..."  
  
Suddenly all the girls were surrounding Suzi, wanting to see if she was actually wearing a suit:  
  
"Kawaii! Suzi-chan looks so sugoi!!! - Keika exclaimed, looking at Suzi's face. "Your makeup looks so pretty!"  
"The strong lines of the suit are beautifully contrasting with the delicate lines of your body!" said Isabel, grabbing Suzi by the hand and making her turn around.  
"Yeah... It's not bad..." said Carmen with a bit of spite.  
"Aww, thanks girls! Suzi was blushing more than Monica. "But you are the divas of the night! And the center of attentions must be the birthday girl!  
"Oh yeah! She might be finishing the last touches on her look." said Maggy.  
  
While all the girls were gossiping about what Marina's dress would look like, Suzi grabbed a soda glass and sitted at one of the tables. After a while, Tony and some friends arrived at the party, surprising everyone. He was somehow too "happy" and barely noticed Monica, that was waiting for, at least, a compliment. Suzi got angry and went to clear up a question. As she approached Tony, she got her answer, 'cause the smell of alcohol surrounding him was almost unbearable. He started complaining that there wasn't no alcoholic beverages at the party and even Marina's father, Mr. Mauricio, came to preach for Tony and his friends about the evils of alcohol to health. So the guys left the party, Tony saying to Monica that he'd come back later, but not convincing anyone that he'd actually do that.  
  
The moment of the waltz had came, and there was no sign of Tony anywhere. Monica was desperate, calling on his cellphone and receving no answer. Once he answered the phone, he said that he was at the police office because he tried to buy alcoholic beverages being a minor. And with this news, Monica collapsed... As if Jim Five accepting going to the ball with another girl, and that girl being Carmen, wasn't enough... Now this!  
Suzi went for her friend's aid:  
  
"I'm so sorry for that, sweetie..."  
"Why? Why these things just happen to me, Suzi?" Monica hugged Suzi, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.  
"Hey! Don't cry... You're going to mess up with your makeup..." Suzi wiped a tear from Monica's face, tenderly. "You are beautiful tonight, and I am here for you."  
"Yeah... Yeah, you're right... T-thanks." Monica tightened the hug.  
"You don't need to thank me. Now raise your head and let's waltz like there's no tomorrow!"  
  
Suzi offered her arm to Monica, who grabbed it, and lead her to the couples line. Passing through Jim Five, Suzi saw that he had an intrigued and yet sad expression on his face. Suzi knew that he wanted to be there, in her place.


	7. The Waltz

The couples alligned in two rows beside the main stairway, everyone was radiant and excited. Mr. Mauricio made a beautiful speech about Marina, who appeared at the top of the stairs, dazzling in a beautiful blue dress, adorned with butterflies and white roses. The birthday girl, who was very moved with all the love she was recieving, started dancing the waltz with her father. The other couples started dancing a few minutes later and then Mr. Mauricio gave way to Frank, who was very nervous about dancing. Suzi lead Monica to the dancefloor and they started waltzing. Suzi couldn't look at anything else but Monica, who seemed to shine in front of her eyes. Both girls were twirling through the ballroom like feathers:  
"Oh Suzi, I definately don't regret having you as my waltz partner." said Monica, happily. "It's like we're floating!"  
"That's how waltz make you feel, Mo... You just go with the music flow and your feet do the job by themselves."  
"Thanks, Suzi..." said Monica, making Suzi blush.  
"You don't need to thank me, sweetheart. That's what friendship is all about. And you help me so much since I arrived from England..."  
  
In that moment, Monica hugged Suzi as they were dancing. Even with her eyes closed, Suzi could feel thousands of glances on them and she even heard a few comments from Denise.  
  
At the end of the waltz, Suzi kissed Monica's hand again. While they were talking about how nice dancing is, Jim Five approached them and asked to talk with Monica. At first, she was a bit reluctant but then she gave in. Suzi left them by themselves and caught another drink with a waiter, watching the couple dancing another waltz. Jim Five shyly recited a very romantic poem to Monica, and the whole party stopped to see them together. When it seemed that everything was going to be sealed with a kiss, Smudge came out of nowhere, running and screaming:  
"HECK YEAH THIS PARTY IS FINALLY GOING TO START! MICHAEL JACKSON! U2! ENOUGH WITH THE TACKY MUSIC! LET'S DANCE AND..." he stopped when the penny droped on him.  
"SMUDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" cried Denise, who was with her phone camera ready to take a picture of their kiss.   
"Chill guys..." said Marina. "The elegant part of the party is over! Now it's time to have fun!"  
  
Suzi, Monica and the other girls ran backstage to change their gowns to party dresses. Suzi was wearing a black and white short dress with her hair tightened on a bun and she even put a red lipstick on. Monica kept her impeccable makeup, but changed her dress to an aqua party dress. All the girls ran back to the dancefloor and they started to party with the boys. Various styles of music were playing and they had a lot of fun. A few moments after, Monica whispered to Suzi that she needed to get ready for a special surprise for Marina, then she left backstage with, Jim Five, Smudge and Maggy. Suzi took the break to sit down and rest her feet a bit. Looking around, the girl spotted Nimbus, who saw her as well and came in her direction, looking a bit sad and worried:  
  
"Are you okay, Nimbus?" asked Suzi.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..."  
"Where's Maria Mello?"  
"She's outside with Denise and Carmen..."  
"Oh... Okay."  
There was a very awkward moment between them, Nimbus scratched the back of his head while Suzi put a hair lock behind her ear.  
"Suzi... I'm sorry." Nimbus apologized suddenly.  
"About what?" the girl asked him.  
"I was going to ask you... To be my partner tonight. But I hesitated 'cause I didn't knew if you were going to ask someone else. Then Maria Mello came and asked me, and I couldn't..."  
"Oh darling, you don't need to apologize for that."   
"But... I..."  
"Look..." Suzi grabbed Nimbus' hands and looked into his eyes. "I confess that I got a bit upset. But I'm okay now. And I could help Monica... And Maria had a partner as well... Everything is ok now."  
"Yeah... But I haven't danced with you." said Nimbus, making a puppy face that made Suzi's heart melt.  
"That's no problem!" said Suzi, getting up at the same time a romantic song started playing. Holding Nimbus' hand, she bowed and said: "Wanna dance with me?"  
"Of course!" said Nimbus, smiling.   
  
Both danced the whole night to the sound of the band "Teens", which members were Monica, Jim Five, Smudge, Maggy and Nick Nope, and that was the special surprise for Marina. From the stage, Monica saw Suzi dancing with Nimbus, she waved at her friend and Suzi waved back with a wink. Both girls knew from the start that, despite all troubles, everything would be alright. And it was, better than they expected.


End file.
